


Wherein Harry Finds Himself in an Unexpected Position

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Kissing, M/M, unexpected affections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Harry Finds Himself in an Unexpected Position

I could feel the long serrated thorns of the curse cast collar dig into my spirit flesh as I tried to move in any way. But the obedience spell was too strong, it forced me to stay silent and still. So, I stayed as motionless as a statue and watched with mounting unease as Marcone moved closer.

Dread made my guts ache but there really wasn’t anything I could do until the Wardens got here to rip that the spell off me. Hopefully without damaging me in the process. The touch of Marcone’s fingertips against my cheeks made me flinch. The movement was small enough it slipped past the spell’s compulsion to stay still.

The subtle twitch wasn’t lost on Marcone’s whose old dollar green eyes narrowed.

“I know that you‘re probably fighting tooth and nail against the spell that holding you,” Marcone said softly. “And normally I‘m not the sort of man who does this against someone who is so unwilling. But, considering that I will never get such an opportunity again…” His voice trailed off, and to be honest I was more than a little worried at that comment since Marcone had the control band around his wrist. Not that he had a choice about it either. All it was doing was using him as fuel without giving him the nifty benefits of having a Harry puppet to control.

Then, without hesitation Marcone leaned over and kissed me. I was so startled that even if I could have moved I wouldn’t have been able to twitch a muscle.

The kiss was warm and dry. Nearly chaste from the way that Marcone, no…damn it, John… there’s no way I can call someone who’s lips where on mine by their last name. Especially someone who I kind of started to like. Although not that way and only a little!

The kiss continued for probably another couple of seconds before John pulled back. I could feel the widening largeness of my eyes as I looked back at him.

The corners of John’s mouth tilted up with sardonic humor at my reaction. His eyes didn’t look so faded but nearly sparkling with a fresh leaf green color, I’d only ever seen on him while locked in a soul gaze of a soul-wounded woman. I had never seen that shade before in real life. It suited John. Made him look more alive. Made him look younger. Made me wonder how old he really was. I’d been thinking he’s in his early forties since we met. And it’s been a few years already.

And for the first time all day I was glad that the damn obedience spell kept me silent. For I had no idea what I could say in response to the kiss. And to the hungry and almost tender look on his face.

End.


End file.
